Terror on Primus
Terror on Primus is the twelveth episode of Noah 10: Matrix Unleashed. Episode Our episode begins with Noah on Primus checking on everything. He started with checking the Codon Stream. All of the aliens seemed to be doing fine. "Ok, I'm done here, so I should go check on the Volotocus Biopsis." Noah said. The Volotocus Biopsis had collected a new species from a galaxy trillions of light years away. They inserted the sample into the Condon Stream. "I'll see what new specimen we have later. On to the Volcano." Noah said. Noah walked in, but when he was a few steps in, he heard a blast coming from a few miles behind him, where he was just at a few minutes ago. "What on Primus was that?" Noah asked himself. Noah started back. He saw many Volotocus Biopsis corpses. "Oh my gosh, what happened here!?" Noah worried. He heard something wrestling in the bushes. He went to investigate, but whatever it was dashed away at lightning speed. "It's a good thing there's more Volotocus Biopsis that can reproduce." Noah said. There was now an explosion at the volcano. "What the hello is happening here!?" Noah yelled (Yes, it's supposed to be hello for censoring reasons) Noah went back up and investigated the volcano. He saw something in the shadows. It kept moving swiftly. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Noah called out. Just then, a red laser was shot and barely missed Noah. Another one. Soon there was a whole rain of them. Noah transformed...."XLR8!" Noah dodged all of the blasts at super speed. He finally sped over to the shadows, but the being who was blasting Noah was gone. "This is getting really creepy..." Noah said. XLR8's helmet picked up an energy signature coming from the far left. As Noah approached him he noticed it had a power of OVER 9,000!!!! (No, I kid you not) "I know you're there. Stop being a wuss and fight me!" Noah provoked. Noah was provoking in order to draw out whoever or whatever was causing all this trouble. Suddenly, faster than the speed of light, Noah was hit and knocked to the ground. The impact was so powerful it forced Noah to transform back. "Ow....what was that!? I think one of my teeth is loose!" Noah cried. "Oh, you'll lose more than a tooth, boy." A mysterious voice called out. Noah turned around and there was Vilgax! "Vilgax....I should've known. What do you want?" Noah said. "My Matrix of course." Vilgax answered. "Over my dead body!" Noah said. "Correct." Vilgax said. Noah transformed...."ChamAlien!" Noah turned invisible and punched Vilgax three times in the face. Vilgax just started chuckling as Noah became visible again. "What's so funny?" Noah asked. "You. Hehe. You think you're a match for me..." Vilgax answered. Vilgax shot an energy blast at Noah and knocked him down. "I know by now there's only one alien who can beat you!" Noah said. Noah transformed...."Way Big!" Noah picked up Vilgax, but Vilgax clawed Noah. "OW!!!" Noah yelled. Noah threw Vilgax out into space. "Hm. Well, Segurason, this little scruffle was just to see how much you've improved. Now that I know you're limits, I can take you out, but let's save that story for another time." Vilgax said. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Volotocus Biopsis Aliens *XLR8 *ChamAlien *Way Big Villains *Vilgax Trivia * Part two of Vilgax's plan is revealed. Part one was to get new weapons and armor, and part two was to see how strong Noah was. *It's revealed XLR8's helmet can detect power levels. Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Vilgax/Albedo Arc